


You'll Be Okay, Sunshine

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [17]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misplaced Guilt, Nightmares, Self-Hatred, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: When Anti woke up to the lack of the warm body nestled in his arms, he had a brief moment of pure panic and rage over the imagined scenario of Chase being kidnapped by the bastard underneath his nose again before he remembered that they’ve moved far away from that accursed city.Anti reassures his lover that he doesn't blame him for being hurt and that he loves him after Chase has a nightmare and blamed himself for everything bad that happened to him.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	You'll Be Okay, Sunshine

When Anti woke up to the lack of the warm body nestled in his arms, he had a brief moment of pure panic and rage over the imagined scenario of Chase being kidnapped by the bastard underneath his nose  **_again_ ** before he remembered that they’ve moved far away from that accursed city. He frowned lightly at the absence of his lover and closed his eyes to stretch out his senses through their home and tensed when he felt the roiling mess of guilt, anxiety, and self-hatred that was his boyfriend in the living room.

“Probably another nightmare about that asshole…” Anti murmured as he began to move.

He shoved the blankets away from him and dragged his entire body out of the bed. Chase needs him and he’ll always prioritize his traumatized lover over any sleep. While Jameson has been helping Chase cope and heal from what had happened with that fake hero, there were still nights like these ones where the healing wounds felt far too raw for Chase to handle alone. In times like these, Jameson said that his support and comfort will greatly help his lover ground himself to the present.

As he approached the living room, his heart began twisting itself into tight little knots at the sound of stifled sobs and whimpers coming from his lover.

“Chase?” Anti called out softly as he stood anxiously at the entryway of the living room.

Chase was hunched over on himself as he sat on the room’s big loveseat. His body shook violently and Anti could hear the younger’s voice choking in his throat. He probably didn’t want to disturb him again even after he told him countless times to wake him up when he has those nightmares.

“‘M sorry… I’m sorry, Anti… I’m so sorry I’m so weak and helpless and  **_stupid_ ** and so,  _ so  _ **_weak…_ ** ” The apologies started streaming out and Anti could smell the tears leaking out of the man’s eyes.

His heart wrenched at the thought that Chase truly believed that Anti thought of him like that. Damn that fake hero for making his lover’s self-esteem issues worse! He had been making steady progress on it before he had to put his disgusting fingers on Chase’s mind.

“Chase no,” Anti firmly said as he walked over to the shaking form and kneeled in front of him. The demon reached out to gently pry Chase’s hands from his face and his heart felt like another knife had been stabbed into it when his boyfriend couldn’t even look him in the eyes. He cupped that stubbled cheek and carefully tilted up his face so that red-rimmed baby blues met gentle forest greens. “Hey you… You’re not weak or helpless or god forbid, stupid. You’re the kindest, most loving, and patient person in all the different universes I have ever been to and I am so  **_so_ ** lucky that you chose me to give your whole heart to.”

The raw sound that Chase let out at that was a mixture of the keening of a wounded animal and a sound of shock. Anti pulled him from the couch and into his arms. He turned their bodies over so that he’d be the one cushioning their disgraceful fall to the floor especially after Chase started wailing into his chest.

Anti rubbed the crying man’s back, murmuring tender affirmations of his love into Chase’s ears while he hugged him tightly to him. He pressed kisses all over that tear stained face and kept telling him that he was stronger than he thinks he are and that he will heal with time and with his and their dumbass friend’s unconditional support.

After a while, the words ran out and he just let Chase get all of his tears and grievances out on him. This was so much better than watching his lover attempting to hide away and repress the pain that he was experiencing.

When Chase calmed down enough to stay still on top of him, Anti sat up and pulled Chase from hiding away into his chest. He cupped the younger man’s cheek and brushed away the leftover tears from the edge of his eye.

“Better?” Anti asked Chase.

Chase nodded and couldn’t stop the jawbreaking yawn that escaped him, “Mhm…”

The edges of the demon’s lips twitched up into a fond smile when Chase’s eyelids began to droop out of emotional fatigue. With an expert maneuver, he was standing up and carrying Chase in his arms in a bridal carry, his supernatural strength making Chase feel like he was as light as a feather. Anti leaned down to brush his lips across Chase’s forehead, Chase’s lids fluttering shut in happiness at the affectionate gesture from the normally prickly demon.

“You’ll be okay, Chase.” Anti whispered as he began to move them back into their bedroom. “Don’t worry about your nightmares anymore. I’ll  **_chase_ ** them away.”

Anti smirked when that shitty pun got an amused-disgusted snort out of Chase.

“Cheesy…” Chase murmured against his chest which rumbled with laughter.

“You love it.” Anti shot back cheerfully.

“... That’s because I love you,” Anti caught a glimpse of Chase’s face burning bright red before he hid his face away.

Anti smiled in the darkness of their home.

“I love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com :)


End file.
